What's with High School Anyway v20
by Deejay Beta
Summary: Yes, it’s another high school fanfic. Kenshin is the most popular guy in school and Kaoru is just the opposite. What happens when they are forced to work together?OOC
1. In the beginning

WHATS WITH HIGH SCHOOL ANYWAY  
Chapter 1: In the beginning

Alright here we go. I started this fanfic when I was 12 and just quit after I got writers block back in 04. I realize now that it was stupid to do and I apologize to everyone who read my humble little fanfic. But to make it up to you I have decided to rewrite the whole story and continue it! It may not be as long as I would like it to be but it's for the best. So I'll try to update fairly frequently but you know high school is not that good at giving me free time for anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any of the characters in this story unless I make one up, but I wish I did. Blablablablabla okay am I done now?

----

Kaoru grabbed her alarm clock and flung it across the room determined to stop the screeching noises echoing through the room. Dragging her self out of her bed and into the bathroom for her morning shower she glanced at the clock on the floor. As usual something had to go wrong. Her younger brother, Yahiko, had reset her alarm clock to be an hour late. Kaoru scrambled into the bathroom for the quickest shower of her life.

An hour and a half latter Kaoru was sliding into her desk chair next to her best friend Misao. Her stomach growled, annoyed at the effect of not having any breakfast

"Hey, where were you?" Misao asked leaning over to Kaoru.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said under her breath as the teacher started the lesson.

---

The first half of classes ended as the lunch bell rang and Kaoru and Misao made their way to the cafeteria. After they had gotten their trays they sat down in their usual spot next to Soujiro.

Soujiro was on of the best friends you could ask for. He would never tell anyone secrets nor would he ever intentionally hurt your feelings; but he was always loyal to whoever we was employed with, even over friends.

"Hey, good morning!" Soujiro said in his usual happy tone.

"Morning," Kaoru and Misao both groaned as they took their seats next to him.

"Dang, Sou do you have to be that happy all the time," Misao whined.

"Well I don't see why I shouldn't be. I'm Acing all my classes and Mr. Shishio just gave me a new job," Soujiro said with a big smile on his face.

"Yea, well, that sounds like you Sou. You are always Acing your classes; and what is up with this Shishio guy? I mean no one ever sees him, and no one talks about him. Do people even know who he is?" Kaoru asked.

"Mr. Shishio just likes his business quiet, that's all," Soujiro replied. "Oh yeh, I forgot I have to deliver these documents for Mr. Shishio over my lunch hour. Good day Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono," he said and he hurried out the door.

"I'll never get him," Kaoru said taking a bite of her fries. She looked over to see Misao drooling and had her eyes fixed on someone behind her, "Here we go again." Kaoru turned around to see the three most popular boys in school, Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, and Shinomori Aoshi.

They walked in and sat down as girls from all over the cafeteria rush towards them. Megumi and Tomoe, the two most popular girls in school, walked up to the table and the rest of the girls split. Megumi sat down next to Sano, and Tomoe sat down next to Kenshin.

"Aoshi..." Misao sighed still drooling over him.

Kaoru pretended like she was gagging as she turned back around to look at her friend, "I can't believe how anyone could like those jerks."

Misao was suddenly glaring daggers at her.

"Whoops, sorry I was.. um talking about Kenshin and Sano. hehe," Kaoru said trying not to get on Misao's bad side. In truth Sano, Kaoru, and Misao had grown up together and they were best friends when they were kids until they got to high school. Sano had started to hang out with the popular crowd and left them behind, but at least he still talked to them even if he was in front of his friends so he wasn't all bad.

Aoshi trained in the dojo that Misao's grandfather teaches in. She claims it was love at first sight; the only problem is that Aoshi didn't know it yet. As for Kenshin, well there's not much to say about him. He was just your regular handsome guy that ruled the school and could get anything he wanted.

The bell rang interrupting her thought process realizing that she was so busy thinking she had forgotten to eat. Again her stomach growled with complete dissatisfaction.

Kaoru sighed as she walked to her last class with Misao. "Argh!! I can't stand home eke. I fail it every year; I think this is the third time I've taken it and it's starting to get annoying."

"Look on the bright side. By the time you graduate you will know how to successfully pop a bag of pop corn," Misao teased. Kaoru glared at her as they took the last stool seats left.

"Okay class, let's get started," Mr. Saitou said in his low dark voice that could scare even full grown adults. "For the rest of the semester you will have partners." Kaoru crossed her fingers and hoped she would be paired with Misao. "...and they will be boy girl parings." Mr. Saitou said crushing Kaoru's hopes.

Oh, well, maybe I will get paired with Soujiro; he's pretty smart Kaoru thought.

Mr. Saito started calling off the pairs, "Shinomori Aoshi and Makamachi Misao."

Misao tried to keep her self together as she made her way over to Aoshi who was giving the teacher a death glare with his icy blue eyes that could stop an assassin in its tracks.

"Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi." Neither of them had to move because they were already sitting together.

"Seta Soujiro and...," Kaoru took a deep breath and prayed as hard as she could. "Yukishiro Tomoe." Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. If Soujiro was with Tomoe there was only one person left she could be with...

"Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru," Mr. Saitou said finishing the list.

Kami-sama why me Kaoru thought as she made her way over to Kenshin. She sat down next to him not even looking at him.

Kenshin mentally cursed the teacher for putting him with a girl like Kaoru. This was ridiculous.

"Your first assignment is to cook a meal from a different country. I know this is a hard assignment for some of you," Mr. Saitou said smirking a little at Kaoru, "so you will have the rest of this semester to finish it. I suggest you spend the rest of this class time planning on what you are to cook and getting to know your partner," he said as he exited the room with a pack of cigarettes in his hand obviously happy with the pairs he had chosen.

Misao spent the rest time staring at Aoshi as he started planning out what they were going to do or how to get out of this ,occasionally glaring at Misao even though she never noticed. Sano and Megumi practiced their lip locking skills and Soujiro was planning out what they were going to do as Tomoe kept a watchful eye on Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin and looked him up and down. He had fiery, long red hair that reached almost to his waist, dark blue eyes almost like pools of water, and a perfect body.

Kenshin did the same to Kaoru. She had long, raven black hair tied with a ribbon, beautiful sapphire eyes, and soft, smooth skin. He could tell she took good care of herself.

"I know you think I'm hot, but I am already taken. Sorry, babe," Kenshin said with an amused grin on his face.

"Why would I think someone like you would be attractive?" Kaoru sneered.

"Because you know you want me deep down," Kenshin retorted winking at her.

"Yea, you wish. Now can we please get started?" Kaoru said getting a little annoyed.

"What ever you say, babe," Kenshin said pulling out some paper and a pencil.

"And stop calling me babe!"

"Sure, whatever babe."

"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru said hitting him over the head.

"ORO!!!!" Kenshin whined.

By the time class was out they decided to just start practicing making food and would meet at Kaoru's house on tomorrow night.

----

Aright, personally I think that was a lot better than the first time but why not tell me what you think as you review ;)


	2. A day in the life of the Kamiya’s

WHATS WITH HIGH SCHOOL ANYWAY

Chapter 2: A day in the life of the Kamiya's

Okay so there wasn't many reviews for the first chapter but I'm counting on you guys to review for this chapter kk?

I did use some kingdom hearts characters in this chappy only because I'm not good at making up my own

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this story unless I make one up, but I wish I did. Blablablablabla okay am I done now?

----

As soon as Kaoru had gotten home she collapsed on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into? I can't cook at all and if Kenshin finds out, I'm dead. He'll probably want me to do all the cooking because I'm a girl." Kaoru pulled a pillow over her face and groaned.

"Hey busu, pick up the phone!" Yahiko hollered up the stairs.

"Don't call me a busu, douji!" Kaoru yelled back at him.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Yahiko protested as he stomped away.

Kaoru sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?" There was a high pitched squeal at the other end. "Oh, hey, Misao. What's up?"

"You won't believe what happened! AOSHI TALKED TO ME!" Misao screamed from the other end of the phone.

Kaoru winced putting a hand upto her ear. Does everybody have to talk so loud? she thought, "Really? What did he say?"

"Well, you see, that's the strange part. He asked if I was like this all the time, but at last he talked to me, right?" Misao said.

"Yea, I guess. But I have an even bigger problem, Kenshin is coming over here tomorrow so we can start cooking, AND I CANT COOK! " Kaoru groaned.

"Yea, that is a problem. What are you going to do?" Misao asked still existed about her future prospects with Aoshi.

"I have no idea, that's why I'm asking you," Kaoru said

"Well, me and Aoshi are just going to one of those fancy restaurants to buy some food. Figure we could make it look like we did it," Misao said, "but you can get Kenshin to make your food.

"Kenshin, you kidding me, like he would know how to cook," Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Um Kaoru... Kenshin's dad is a professional chef and Kenshin has won the junior chef's competition for 3 years in a row," Misao said, dumbfounded that Kaoru was unaware of this.

"You're kidding me! This is terrible!" Kaoru whined.

"Why is that? He can make all the food and you can be done," Misao asked.

"He's a guy and he can still cook better than me. This is so embarrassing."

"Kaoru, Yahiko can cook better than you can, and he's only 10," Misao reminded her.

"Oh, yea, hehe," Kaoru said, sweat dropping. "Well, I'll see you later Misao, I'm going to bed early," Kaoru bid her farewell and hung up the phone. What am I going to do Kaoru sighed and pulled a pillow over her face. Soon she was fast asleep with dreams of her, Misao, and Sano's exciting childhood adventures.

---

The next morning Kaoru woke up and looked at her clock, "Holy crap, its 8! I'm late!" she said jumping out of bed. But her feet got caught in her covers and she landed flat on her face. Rubbing her nose Kaoru pulled some clothes out of her closet and headed off to her bathroom.

After a nice hot shower she got dressed and headed down stairs, but no one was down there. wait I had a hot shower this morning Kaoru thought. She ran up to her brother's room and there she saw Yahiko dead asleep. "Yahiko, wake up! We are late for school!" Kaoru said shaking him.

"What are you talking about busu? It's Saturday," Yahiko moaned.

Kaoru ran back to her room and looked at the calendar, "Great, it's Saturday." She sighed as she headed outside to get the mail. Propped against the mail box was a package addressed to Kaoru. She grabbed it and ran back inside and up to her room. "I wonder who its from?" Kaoru said as she tore it open.

Inside was a beautiful black dress. It was made form silk and had spaghetti straps. Attached to the dress was a card and it read Dear Kaoru, I thought you might need a little cheering up since it is the beginning of the school year, Love grandma. Kaoru smiled as she read the card. "Thanks grandma, but it's too beautiful to wear," Kaoru said to herself," I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on though."

After she had slipped the dress on she put on a pair of diamond earrings that matched. Then she sat down on the bed and brushed her hair out. "I wish I could look like this all the time. Thank you so much grandma, it is beautiful." Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Kaoru made her way downstairs forgetting all about the dress. Kaoru opened the door, revealing Kenshin and Sano.

"Wow. Is that you, Jo-chan," Sano said with astonishment.

Kenshin just stared at her. Oh my gosh; She looks... beautiful he thought.

"Ummmm what are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked blushing.

"Well I was dropping Kenshin off so you guys can work on the assignment," Sano said. "I'll pick you up later, Kenshin, and you might also want to help Jo-chan with her kissing skills. They say a person kisses as well as they cook and Jo-chan can't cook at all." Sano said with a big smile on his face.

Kenshin gave Sano a death glare. As for Kaoru, she picked up a bokken that was leaning against the wall and hit Sano as hard as she could "Guess even if you look like a lady you sure don't act like one," Sano said holding his shoulder. That caused him to be hit again. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. I was just joking around," he said jumping in his car and leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Kaoru shut the door and sighed as she led Kenshin to the kitchen. "I'll be right back, I have to change. Make your self at home," and with that she ran up the stairs to change.

Kenshin laid his jacket and some books down on the couch, then sat down. He glanced down at his watch. "What's taking her so long? She's been up there for 15 minutes," he said as he slouched down into the couch. After a few minutes of boredom Kenshin decided to look around the house. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a door he hadn't seen before. This door was not like any other door, it was made from wood and what seemed like thick paper or cloth, but the strangest part was that it didn't have a handle on it. Kenshin walked up to do door, "How do you open it if it doesn't have a handle?" he said, questioning himself.

"Like this," Kaoru said sliding the door open.

"Holy crap! You scared me half to death; don't do that," Kenshin said holding his heart like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Kaoru smirked, "Me, scare the incredible Kenshin? That's ridiculous," she said falling into a laugh.

Kenshin gave her an I'll-get-you-back-and-you-wont-like-it look and walked into the room. The walls and floor were made of wood that looked like it was just about to fall apart but it had a nice smell that came from all the years of use. On the walls were bokkens and several plaques were lined up on the wall, but one caught his eye, it read Kamiya Kaoru assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. "You teach kendo?" Kenshin asked.

"Yea, can we start cooking already?" Kaoru said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure thing, babe," Kenshin said fallowing her and sliding the door shut.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kaoru yelled at him.

Kenshin smirked and walked up beside her, "Well, I guess I should teach you how to cook today shouldn't I," he said as Kaoru crossed her arms, "cookies sound good?"

"Fine with me," Kaoru said as she pulled out all the stuff they needed. After about 45 minutes they had them made and in the oven and Kenshin and Kaoru were almost done cleaning up the kitchen. Kaoru stood up on one of the counters to put away some flavoring when all of a sudden a cat jumped out of the cupboard, knocking Kaoru off the counter. Kenshin turned around just in time to see her fall and jump after her. Kaoru opened her eyes to see that she was tightly embraced in Kenshin's arms. She looked up at him who was staring down at her. There was an awkward silence between the two as their eyes stayed locked.

"You okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me," Kaoru said with a thin blush on her face.

"No problem," Kenshin said setting her down.

All of a sudden a child's voice broke in, "Kaoru-sensei!" a little boy said as he rushed into the room and into Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru smiled as she picked him up and said, "Hi Tidus, you're here early today." Two more people walked into the room who looked to be about 14, "Good evening Sora, Kairi." Kaoru greeted them.

"Evening Kaoru-sensei," they said in unison. Sora's hand was wrapped around Kairi's waist pulling her closer to him and she had a thin blush across her face matching Kaorus.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, I guess that will have to be the end of our cooking lessons today, I didn't expect my class to get here so early. Please excuse me," Kaoru said as the group walked into a back room to change. Kenshin sat down on the floor inside the dojo to wait for Sano to come pick him up. Just as he set down a young man seeming around the age of 18 or 19 walked into the dojo. The man came and sat down by Kenshin.

"Hi, I'm Riku." the young man said. "Are you a new student?"

"No, I'm a friend of Kaoru. I'm just waiting for my ride," Kenshin said.

"Kaoru-sensei is an amazing lady, you could learn a lot from her. Although she doesn't fit in with other people, she is a much better person than anyone could guess," Riku said.

"How can you call her a lady; she is only 16?" Kenshin asked.

"She may be only 16, but she is forced to act much older and act like a mother to Yahiko. She was made to grow up before she needed to. Watch her closely and understand what I mean." Riku said standing up as everyone came into the room.

Kaoru walked into the room with a smile on her face, holding the hand of the little boy whose gi and hakamas were too big for him. "I see you have met Riku," she said, her smile growing wider. "Let's get started," Kaoru said as she handed every one a bokken, but what amused Kenshin the most was the bokken she gave Tidus. It was much smaller than the others but still looked too big for him.

Throughout the lessons Kenshin kept a close eye on Kaoru, trying to understand what Riku was talking about. After about an hour, everybody was leaving and Kenshin glanced at his watch. It was 2:30! Where the heck is Sano?! I'll have to pound him when he gets back for not picking me up Kenshin thought.

After everyone had left Kaoru sat down by Kenshin. "Wasn't Sano supposed to pick you up by now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, but knowing him, he forgot. Mind if I stay here for awhile? I live on the other side of town and I don't think I could walk," Kenshin said.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Kaoru said with a smile. After a few moments of talking they heard someone scream and another person yelling. Kaoru's happy face turned to horror. Both Kenshin and Kaoru ran to the living room to see Yahiko curled up and shaking on the floor and a burly man standing over him.

"What are you doing here!" Kaoru yelled at the man.

"Where is she?" the man said.

"She's not here right now," she said as clam as she could, but Kenshin could tell there was fear in her voice.

"I said where is she!" the man said hitting Kaoru across the face. Kenshin watched in horror as he ran to Kaoru who was lying on the floor.

"I don't know," Kaoru wept.

"I'll be back, and she better be here. If she's not your going to get it!" he yelled smashing a flower pot on his way out slamming the door behind him.

Kaoru picked her self up and rushed over to Yahiko, forgetting about her own pain. She slowly uncurled him and revealed a bloody nose, a black eye and a couple of scrapes. A tear leaked out of her eye as she stared at what the man had done. She motioned for Kenshin to pick him up as she led him to Yahiko's room. Kenshin shed Yahiko of his shirt revealing more burses, as Kaoru came back with some wet rags. After they had applied bandages and a few ice packs to the boy they left him alone so he could sleep. They sat down at the table and Kenshin handed Kaoru an ice pack for her face. The man hadn't even been there a whole minute and had caused so much damage.

"Thanks," she said.

Kenshin nodded his head in response, "Don't you think we should call the police or something?"

"I can't," Kaoru said looking down.

"Why not? Men like that don't deserve the freedom to walk the streets" Kenshin said.

"Because, he's my father," Kaoru said sobbing

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said finally understanding what Riku had meant. We heard a knock on the door and we both looked up fearing it was her dad.

Sano walked in when we didn't answer the door. "Hey why didn't yo-..." he said never finishing his sentence. Sano looked around the room and then saw us. He ran over to us and bent down by Kaoru, "Jo-chan, what did he do to you? Where is he? What did he want? Where's Yahiko?" Sano said worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I have no idea were he is and He left about and hour ago looking for mom," Kaoru said.

"What about Yahiko?" Sano asked.

"I'll show you," Kenshin said leading Sano up to his room. They came back down minutes later, Sano having anger in his eyes.

"Did he say anything else?" Sano asked.

"Yea, he said he would be back." Kaoru said.

"Well, he wont find anything when he comes because you aren't going to be here," Sano said with a look of determination in his eyes.

----

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Getting to know each other

WHATS WITH HIGH SCHOOL ANYWAY

Chapter 3: Getting to know each other

----

Kaoru stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. "Today has been such a long day. Why did Kenshin have to see all that? I mean, I bet he thinks I'm just some street rat now, this is terrible," she said to her self, "hold on... why should I care what Kenshin thinks about me? I don't even like him... do I?"

Kaoru walked down the stairs, the same question still on her mind, in a T-shirt and shorts Sano was letting her borrow. Sano had ended up making Kaoru and Yahiko spend the night at his place just incase her dad came home. Her mom made arrangements to stay with a friend over night that way if her dad had found one of them they wouldn't get all of them, And Kenshin decided to stay the night to just incase something happened. Kaoru walked down stairs and sat between Sano and Kenshin on the couch.

"So how's Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Fine," Kaoru said rather dully.

"Are you hungry?" Sano asked.

"No" Kaoru replied not really paying attention to them. Her mind was filled with pictures of her father.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving," Sano said heading towards the kitchen motioning Kenshin to follow.

"Now that you mention it I am kind of thirsty," Kenshin said eyeing Sano and following him to the kitchen. "What?" Kenshin said inside the next room so Kaoru couldn't hear them.

"Doesn't Jo-chan look a little depressed to you?" Sano asked.

"Yea, but after what has gone on today she has the right to be," Kenshin said.

"Don't you think we should try to cheer her up?"

"What do you mean by cheer up?"

"Well..." Sano leaned over and whispered in Kenshin's ear.

"No absolutely not!"

"Why not it will be fun and it will cheer her up."

"Are you kidding that's a girls game I'm not playing that it's for losers!"

"Oh, now I get it, your just afraid your going to have to do something you don't want to, right?"

"No," Kenshin said lying.

"Well, to bad we are going to anyway," Sano said dragging Kenshin in to the living room and sat down by Kaoru.

This caused Kaoru to raise and eyebrow, "What are you up to Sano?"

"We are just going to play a little game, that's all," Sano said.

"And what might the game be?" she asked glancing at the pouting Kenshin.

"Oh, just a little truth or dare with cards," Sano said pulling out a deck of cards from behind his back.

Kaoru flashed and evil smile as lightning from the storm struck behind her scaring Kenshin and Sano, "You have picked the wrong game boys, because I never lose."

Sano passed out the cards, "Well see about that, but first let me brush you guys up on the rules. Everyone picks a truth or a dare, once they agree on one each player turns over a card in there deck with out looking. The person with the lowest card has to do the truth or dare. Now let's play!" Sano said getting excited.

"Who ever losses has to go over to the neighbors house and write bloody murder in red marker on there windows," Kaoru said for the first dare.

"Your kidding, right? We could get into a lot of trouble doing that." Kenshin said worried.

"Are you scared?" Kaoru said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No!"

"Prove it," Sano said.

"Okay! Then the person who loses has to take the person to there right with them and everything will be video taped." Kenshin said, latter regretting every word.

"Fine with me," both Sano and Kaoru said.

---

Kenshin groaned as mud splashed onto his pants; why in the hell did he ever agree to do this. The sound of Kaoru's laughter reached his ears as she fallowed him from behind with the video camera. "Oh yea, that's why" He said with a small smile on his face.

"What did you say Kenshin?" Kaoru asked "I would hate to miss out on any part of this experience."

"I said I am going to kill you and Sano if when we get back inside," Kenshin said sticking his tonuge out at her. "Set the camera down and help me over here. I can't reach the windows; if you climb on my back then we can get this over with."

Kaoru set the camera down on a rock facing the window and made her way over to Kenshin, "Fine but you owe me for this."

Kenshin bend down and she climbed onto his shoulders. He held firmly onto her legs as she marked the window. "Okay all done lets get out of here." Kaoru said as she caped the marker.

Kenshin picked her up off his shoulders and lowered her down in front of him. His hands could almost go all the way around her waist and he relished just how frail and fragile she was even though she never showed it.

Kaoru turned around to grin at him but was caught off guard when he wrapped an arm around her waist. He locked his eyes with hers as rain poured down on them.

"Ken..Kenshin…"

Kenshin looked away and let go of her. "We better go back inside, don't forget the camera," he said flashing a smile that seemed out of place and heading back to the house.

Kaoru felt the warmth between them leave as she looked at him walking back. "Um, yea, okay." She said in a whispered tone she wasn't even sure he heard.

---

Once they were back in side they saw Sano asleep on the couch and the TV set on some cartoons. "I guess he never was one to grow out of his child hood" Kaoru said with smile on her face as she pulled a blanket over Sano.

"It's late, we should probably go to bed to. Be sure to change out of your cloths though, we will both catch a cold if we slept in these wet things." Kenshin said pulling some blankets out of the closet and heading for the other couch.

"Night." Kaoru said and nodded, headed for the stairs to the room were Yahiko was. She pilled off her wet cloths and slid into bed with her younger brother wrapping one arm around him protectively.

Kaoru went over the events of the day in her mind. Her final thought was the feel of Kenshin's arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

----

Kind of a short chapter but I couldn't wait till they had to have forced physical contact squeee just one more chapter after this V.V yes I know its short but hey what can you do. Love ya! Read and Review!


End file.
